kirbystar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pumpkin Man
The Pumpkin Man is an animated dark fantasy film based on the ideas of Jose Ramirez. The film is made by KirbyStar Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Story Social outcast Cathy Carter has been under a state of depression since her father passed away years ago. One Halloween, under the request of her mother, she decides to go out as a pumpkin-headed scarecrow. However, the pumpkin she picked from the pumpkin patch was no ordinary pumpkin, for it is possessed by the spirit of an 18th-century man, turning her into the Pumpkin Man. Now, she and Abner must cooperate in order to become the spirit of Halloween and save the town of Autumn Falls from the terror of the evil witch, Geal. Cast * Ashley Johnson as Cathy Carter, a shy, insecure high schooler who discovers a pumpkin in the pumpkin patch, which transforms her into the Pumpkin Man upon wearing it on her head. * Willem Dafoe as Abner Crawford, the sly, snarky spirit of an 18th-century commoner trapped in a pumpkin. * Ewan McGregor as Pumpkin Man, the jolly, fun-filled spirit of Halloween who can breathe fire and use pumpkin vines to capture bad guys and swing across. * Luci Christian as Geal, a white-haired, red-striped witch who kidnaps children and steals their life essence to replenish her dwindling youth. * Catherine O'Hara as Emily Carter, the loving mother of Cathy Carter who wants her daughter to be happy again. * Grey Griffin as June Lupe, Cathy's relaxed and only friend at high school. She's looked up to as a big sister figure, as well as being described as a lone wolf. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lucy Harper, the nerdy classmate of Cathy who runs a podcast dedicated to the history of Autumn Falls, later the Pumpkin Man urban legend. * Jackson Robert Scott as Casey Harper, the young brother of Lucy whom, along with his sister and his friend, Beth, the Pumpkin Man rescues. * Brendan Gleeson as Aidan McElliot, Cathy's eccentric neighbor whom she visits daily to help out with the chores. He is a good friend of her father before he died. * Chris Sarandon as Jack Carter, the deceased father of Cathy Carter. Before his death, he was a wide-eyed man with a sense of wonder and joy, which shaped his daughter later in life. Music The music score is composed and conducted by Danny Elfman, along with the soundtrack "Cathy's Mixtape: Music of the Pumpkin Man," which contains songs by Imagine Dragons, Panic! at the Disco, and Marilyn Manson among others. Cathy's Mixtape: Music of the Pumpkin Man # This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson # Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons # It's Almost Halloween - Panic! at the Disco # The Power of Love (You Are My Lady) - Air Supply # My Immortal - Evanescence # No One Lives Forever - Oingo Boingo # Lost Cause - Imagine Dragons # I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance # Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival # Time to Pretend - MGMT # Error Operator - Taking Back Sunday # Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson # The Middle - Jimmy Eat World The Pumpkin Man (Original Score) # Cathy's Theme # Pumpkin Man's Theme # Main Titles # Purgatory High # A Head for a Scarecrow # Halloween Fright # Gourd Morning, Cathy # Sweet but Sour # Mr. Murray's House # Training # Crumble Attack / Papa # Town Hall Meeting / Family # The Witching Hour # Pumpkin Manhunt # A Carter Captured # Truth Be Told # Carnival Chaos # SpookHouse Showdown # Acceptance # A Legend is Born # End Credits # The Pumpkin Man Song - Danny Elfman Trivia * The film is inspired by Andy Muschietti's 2017 horror film, It, and the stop-motion works of Tim Burton, particularly The Nightmare Before Christmas, which is considered Cathy Carter's all-time favorite film in-universe, as well as the 1998 live-action Halloween short, Pumpkin Man, which shares some similar ideas to the film. Category:Films